Our baby mama
by Oby Abel
Summary: Engaged couple, Natsu and Gray had just recently decided they wanted a baby. So at a party they ask their best friend, Lucy Heartfilia, to be the mother because she's the only person they can trust the most. What will her answer be? Gratsulu. Just some random drabble. Don't know yet if it will be a story. Read and review, should I continue?


**Disclaimer. I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. This is purely fiction.**

 **-Oby Abel-**

* * *

"You should ask her." Gray Fullbuster whispered to his life partner as both of them watched their best friend, Lucy Heartfilia, talk animated with their friends by corner of the room.

"No, you do it." Natsu Dragneel hissed, turning his head to his fiancé. "You can't just throw me under the bus."

"But she has been your best friend for the longest time!" he argued back, raising his voice a bit.

"So? She's as much as your best friend as she is mine!" Natsu scoffed.

Rolling his eyes from their stupid discussing Gray shook his head as he let out a sigh. "How about we both tell her, together?" He offered.

Natsu thought about his suggestion, thinking about the questions they were both dreading and hoping for the blonde to accept. As Gray stated, he and Lucy had been friends since they were 12 years old and has been best friend just as long. It was actually her who introduced Gray to Natsu when she was studying at Isvan University as an exchange student.

"I'm afraid.." Natsu admitted. What they had to ask Lucy to do was a lot to ask of but they trusted her the most and she had been so supportive of their relationship despite how it had been frowned upon by others. He was afraid of the rejection.

Gray looked at his frowning lover, feeling just as afraid as him. He squeezed his hand tightly and assuring. "I'm afraid too but this is Lucy. All she can say is no and we'll just have to respect her decision."

"I know." Natsu sighed his eyes landing on his best friend talking with her female best friend, the bookworm Levy McGarden. "But I don't think I can take the rejection if she does decide to say no."

"We both know Luce, she'll need a lot thinking to do but in the end she will accept. And I'm sure of it. When has she ever rejected us?" Gray questioned smiling at the blonde from the distance.

"I do know that Luce's like the nicest person in the world, but she has dreams too. And I feel bad to even thinking about asking this of her." The pinkette's frown deepened as guilt weighed his heart.

"Natsu, you're already depressed even before you heard her answer or asked her for that matter. I know we're being asses about this but Lucy is the only person we both trust enough to do this for us. And mind you, it was your suggestion to have her –"

"I know!" Natsu groaned and snapped his head to meet his lover's. "But I still feel like shit to take that away from her. She deserves so much more. You and I know it the most."

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Gray shook his head disapprovingly. "We aren't taking anything away from her. Heck it'll be the three of us. Lucy's just a part of our family as we are. The only thing different would be we fuck, and she lives with us."

"Wait?" Natsu frowned his brows. "The three of us or just us?"

"Us. I don't think Lucy's into a threesome with two gay dudes." Gray chuckled and added. "But I don't mind sharing you with her or her with you. Lucy's a total bomb, super sexy."

Natsu looked at the blonde and eyed her body with a contemplating gaze before smirking, turning to his lover. "You're right. She is one hot fucker. And you know, we were each others firsts and I tell you, she's a screamer. If I didn't love you and want to be with you and gay, I would be all over her. Look at that ass."

Gray barked a laugh at his lover's words and turned his gaze to the blonde's ass. "What an ass. Have you ever done her anal?"

"Nah. We were fifteen, clumsy idiots. But I heard that she wanted to try it. Wait, why are we even talking about this?" Natsu had to pry his eyes off from Lucy's ass too look at his fiancé. "I feel we're two perverts, luring for our next pray."

"Maybe we are." Gray shrugged his shoulder smirking. "Lucy is somehow our pray tonight. Maybe we should ask if she wants a threeway? I always wanted to try The Eiffel Tower with you."

"Fuck," Natsu groaned, "are you deliberately trying to give me a boner?"

Smirking Gray let his wander to his fiancé's thighs sensually teasing him. "What if I was?"

"Then you're doing a good job," Natsu didn't care if the other guests looked at him. He grasped his lover's hand and pushed it inside his pants.

"Eager, are we." Gray teased but pulled his hand out. "But this have to wait. We still have to tell Lucy."

Groaning in annoyance, Natsu shot the raven haired male he loved very much a nasty look. "Thanks for the instant boner kill. If you want to ask, go up and ask her."

"Be nice or else I won't suck you tonight." Gray teasingly warned with a wink. "And what should I ask her? The threesome or –"

"Wait. You want to ask her?" Natsu looked at him stunned.

"Well you are a chicken so you won't do it meaning I have to. Plus I think she'll agree to both of them." He told confidently.

"Are you serious? You want to ask now? In front of all her friends?"

Gray glanced at the five girls surrounding Lucy and blanched. Two of them would waste him at the spot if they hear him even suggest something like that. "Not when Erza and Mira are there, but we could ask her out in private. There's an empty bedroom?" He jabbed his thumb to the open door on their left.

It would be a big fat lie if Natsu said he wasn't excited because he was feeling bubbly but, the thought of Lucy rejecting their offer or laugh at them for being silly scared him. But he nodded at his fiancé and reached for Gray's hand. And the thought of Lucy and Gray, naked, was very tempting. Being bisexual and having a fiancé who was too, was the best. He knew Lucy had experimenting with the same sex before as well. Maybe they could do The Eiffel Tower as Gray said.

"Let's do this."

While Gray's strides were strong and firm Natsu's were nervous and fidgety. He brain screamed for him to stop and just run away erasing both ideas that Gray and he had planted, but with a tight squeeze from the confident male next to him he didn't. He had to do this, he told himself. Get it over with.

They could easily just brush it off as a harmless joke. Yosh. Natsu absent-mindedly nodded to himself as he got closer to the blonde and their other friends, while Gray chuckled at his behavior shaking his head.

"Hey," Gray greeted the women with a dazzling smile.

"Yo," Natsu put on his best grin on as all the women turned around to look at the two males.

"Well if it isn't our favorite couple," Cana Alberona, their alcoholic friend, slurred as a grin etched on her face. "Here I thought you two were some place fucking each other's brains out."

"Wouldn't you love that." Gray winked playfully.

"You have to invite me to your next fuck fest, I wanna see and..."

Natsu rolled his eyes as he tuned out of his fiancé and friend's conversation and focused on the blonde girl who was his favorite person, sharing the title with Gray of course. "Hiya Luce,"

"Natsu," She smiled and walked up to give her a kiss on the cheek. "You and Gray have been quiet all evening, something wrong?" She whispered from prying ears.

He had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself from shuddering from how good her hot breath felt against his ear and keep the thought Gray had planted inside his mind.

"N-nothing's wrong." He denied lamely and got the blonde to frown at him.

"You're lying. Fess up."

"In private?" He knew he could never lie to her. They were best friends. Knew each other inside out, and he felt stupid for even trying.

"Alright." She nodded and turned back to her friends. "Excuse us for a moment. We have something to discuss."

The girls didn't pay them any warning and just nodded their heads. It was a normal thing for the two best friend to have some random talks to every party or gathering of sort they were at, in private.

Natsu shot Gray a look, jerking his head towards the open bedroom. He nodded and mouthed _I'll be there in a minute_.

The two friends walked inside the empty bedroom and closed the door. Lucy took a seat on the bed and looked up at Natsu expectantly while her arms were folded. "Spill."

"In a minute." He promised, taking a seat on an empty chair his eyes focused on the door.

As promised Gray arrived inside the room not long after with a glass of wine in his hand and offered it to the blonde before shutting the door and walked over to his lover, sitting on his lap.

"Alright, what's going on with the two of you? You're acting strange." Lucy knew they were two strange idiots whom she cared deeply for but this was stretching it. "Stranger than normal." She added with a deep frown.

"Should we be blunt?" Natsu mumble to his lover. "Sugar coat it?"

"Blunt. But without scaring her."

"Hey!" She growled at them annoyed. "I'm right here and I can hear you. Now tell me why are acting so weird."

"Alright." They both nodded and mustered the courage to tell her.

"We decided to have a baby," Natsu blurted out.

The blonde's face morphed from annoyance to complete stunned. "What?" She said breathlessly.

"Yes. We decided it's time for us to have a baby." Gray clarified.

"Wow." Lucy speechless. Her two best friends were going to have a baby? A smile began forming before she squealed jumping up to her feet. "This is the best news I've ever heard in my whole 26 years of life!"

"It gets better." Gray blurted after causing the blonde to stop her happy dance and look at them, head tilted to the side.

"How?"

"You're gonna be the mother." Natsu knew he had to do it so he did. And he watched how the blonde stilled, whole body completely fucking still that she looked a humanized doll.

Gray turned his face from hers to Natsu's, elbowing his gut with a scowl. "You can't just decide for her, idiot." Gray's head snapped back to the blonde. "What the Flame Brain is trying to say is, do you want to be our children's mother?"

"Oi!" Natsu huffed pinching Gray's thigh. "I panicked, no need to elbow me, Ice Princess."

All the while they kept quibbling Lucy stared at them blankly. Her mind was trying to repeat what Gray and Natsu had just asked of her – Natsu more than demanded her, idiot – and it was hard having her brain register the words.

Mother. You. Baby. That's all her brain registered. No coherent sentence just each word. And then she gasped, every word they had uttered made since.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

 **Just some random shit that popped into my mind today. Actually the idea for the fic started back a few months back when I watched a Danish TV show/Realiy show. I'm inspired by that. But this definitely spurred off differently than what I had intended to write back then.**

 **Don't know if I'll continue though, and if I did it would probably be a small, short story with not so long chapters. And it will be a Gratsulu or whatever to call them. Gray x Natsu x Lucy.**

 **Anyways, whatcha think? Review, fave and follow, if you want me to continue. This kind of story is very new for me, so please be nice…**

 **See ya!**

 **-Oby Abel-**


End file.
